Lost memories and uncertain feelings
by Moonless-Night444
Summary: A precious thing was taken away from her...she wanted to help but she was loosing hope...
1. Chapter 1

**"Lost memories and uncertain feelings"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **Hello everyone! This is xxMay-Hyuugaxx speaking! (for those who are reading this on Sabaku-no-Nav's account) I don't have much to say… but this story will be different than my previous ones. Of course it would be since this fanfiction is not only done by myself. My friend (Naveah), if you have read "Shadow and Sand", wrote with me everyday in school. Between classes, break time, free periods, and even the day we went on a school trip… Yeah, obsessed Naruto fans. And because of that, you will not find this story only on my account. (unless you are already reading this from my friend's account) You will also find an exact copy on my friend's account… which like I mentioned before is, Sabaku-no-Nav.

Another pointer, the structure of this fic will be very much different than how I usually write. Seeing as my friend and I wrote this while we were at school, we couldn't find an easier alternative than to write it as a conversation. A piece of paper being passed on from me to her every second or so… Sound fun? .

This was written for more than one reason,

One: Boredom, we are both not the type to sit in class and listen to lessons.

Two: Our dedication to our favorite characters in Naruto.

Three: An act of friendship.

I hope this clears things up if you find the fanfiction confusing.

Oh! By the way…. To those who know my discontinued fanfic, "The Blossoming of May Hyuuga", this fanfic will give you the basic idea for the replacement I have in mind for said fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **We both agree with the fact that Masashi Kishimoto looks nothing like us…

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst/ Drama… (not sure if that's in order)

**Rating: **T… for slight use of language and fluffy moments.

(place or time of occurrence/ other random stuff)

-actions-

_flaskbacks_

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yukiyouma May

A half human, half demon, whose life knows nothing but sadness and lost hope. The first 12 years of her life suddenly vanished from her memory, the little yet important moments she had spent with loved ones no longer lingering in her pure heart. Being 15 with no one but a best friend to keep her company was not easy. Especially when people did not accept her for whom she was.

x X x

Hashimoto Natsume

A girl with a mysterious clan name, she was left in a deserted desert at the age of 5. Natsume grew up from a normal girl to a person full of bitterness and selfishness. Although her hands knew nothing but to kill in the past, she was able to grow close to a few selected people.

One, a girl with a similar past as hers. And two, a boy two years older than herself and the son of the man that had found and saved her from that desert on that fateful day.

x X x

_**Natsume's flashback**_

_Natsume: -looks around Konoha-… Very peaceful, nothing much is in this village… -sighs-… I won't expect a challenge tonight will I? _

_May: Ano… Are you new here? -looks up at slightly taller person, hands clasping each other.- _

_Natsume: Eh? -looks at person-… What if I was? -crosses arms over chest-… you have a problem with that? -glares at person-_

_May: -looks down-… Ano… No, I don't… I'll just leave… -turns to walk away- _

_Natsume: Che… good… -walks away-…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Natsume: -sighs- old days…

May: -is sitting and looking at wind play with trees-… Hm?

Natsume: -looks at May- Can you at least try to remember?

May: -gaze casts down-… remember what?

Natsume: -groans- Argh! May!! –sighs- Okay… let me ask you something… do you remember what I say?

May: … I remember the things that happened in the past three years… only that… -keeps head down-

Natsume: -anime falls- Now you tell me…

May: -smiles-… I didn't tell you? –shrugs-… Now you know…

Natsume: -sits up and glares at May- I hate you…

May: -smiles cheekily- … I know…

Natsume: -smirks- Hn… you know your place… that's good… -lays down-

May: … I want to remember… -looks sadly at Natsume's laying form-

Natsume: -sighs and closes eyes- I know… I'll help you. Don't worry… but… -sits up and looks at May-…don't expect it to be easy…

May: -returns gaze to trees-… Thank you…

Natsume: -hears someone approaching-… -looks behind- Hey Hyuuga…

Neji: Hn…

May: -keeps gaze fixed and ignores voices-…

Natsume: -looks at May-… and you call yourself nice… -shakes head- I'm ashamed…

May: -looks at Natsume-… Nani?

Natsume: -anime falls- Yappari…

Neji: -sits down-…

May: -nods head at Neji to regard him-… -looks back at Natsume-… What is it Natsu-chan?

Natsume: Eh? -looks at May confusingly- what's with what?

Neji: -stares at May-…

May: -smiles gently-… why are you ashamed of me?

Natsume: -glares at May then rolls eyes-… -groans then gets up- I'm going… Ja… -walks away-

Neji: -looks at Natsume leave then looks at people walking by-…

May: Ja, Natsu-chan… -looks at Neji and smiles-… Ano, I haven't seen you for a very long time… How are you, Hyuuga-san?

Neji: -slight sadness flash through eyes-…fine…

May: -smiles-… -tilts head-…-slightly talking to self- Are you in my past as well?

Neji: -turns to look at May with hidden upset eyes-… -looks back at people-

May: -sighs-… forgetting hurts…

Neji: Hn… -stands up and starts to walk away-…

May: -stands up and walks opposite directions slowly-

x X x

_**Neji's flashback**_

_May: -is walking happily around training grounds-_

_Neji: -notices May walking from a few feet away-_

_May: -shouts- ECHOOO! -waits then smiles when a faint echo returns to her ears-_

_Neji: -smirks-_

_May: -giggles to self-…-continues to walk-_

_Neji: -walks up to May- what are you doing? _

_May: -turns around in surprise-… -smiles-… Neji-sama!_

_Neji: -starts to walk slowly beside May- you like echoes?_

_May:-nods happily- Mhm…they're nice to hear…_

_Neji: -looks at May calmly, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face- …indeed…_

_May: -smiles happily, eyes widening slightly-… Neji-sama! You smiled! -laughs then glomps Neji-_

_Neji: Hn… get off…_

_May: -pouts then gets off-… Gomene, Neji-sama… -smiles-_

_Neji: -stops walking then turns slowly to May-... you're the reason I smile… -smiles-_

_May: -eyes fill up with surprise- Wa-watashi?_

_Neji: -nods head-… thank you…_

_May: -claps hands in front of self-… f-for what, Ne-Neji-sama?_

_Neji: For helping me… making me understand the emotion I once hated…-walks up to May-_

_May: -starts to tremble-… I d-did that?_

_Neji: Why are you scared? _

_May: N-no one treats me w-well in the… family… except you a-and Hinata-sama… Hi-Hiashi-sama said that I w-was supposed to… b-be ignored… supposed to be t-treated like a n-nobody…_

_Neji: I don't care what Hiashi-sama said… -looks deeply into May's eyes- I love you… without an order to…_

_May: -eyes widen-… -stays silent while tears travel down eyes-_

_Neji: -wraps arms around May's waist … I understand if you don't feel the same way… but at least… let me hold you for awhile…_

_May: -stays silent, letting Neji hold her-… Ne-Neji-sama... slowly puts arms around Neji-_

_Neji:… -looks at May with arms still around her waist- do you feel the same way? _

_May: -looks up at Neji with tear filled eyes-… -smiles-… I love you… -buries head in Neji's chest-… I love you…_

_Neji: -smiles-… _

_**End of flashback**_

Neji: -walking slowly towards the Hyuuga compound, eyes filled with sadness- Why… why can't you even remember what you used to call me…

x X x

(In Sunagakure)

Gaara:… you're back… -closes eyes and folds arms-

Natsume: Don't want me back?

Gaara: -smirks-… -walks up to Natsume and slightly kisses forehead-… hmm…

Natsume: -smiles-… so what you been up to?

Gaara: -shrugs- running the village… -smirks-

Natsume: Hn… lucky…

Gaara: Hm, you?

Natsume: Nothing much… I was just talking to May about our past… how we became friends…

Gaara: …hn…-closes eyes again-

Natsume: She's lost because of it… she really doesn't know what's going on… It's been three years since I've seen real life in her. Plus, she's starting to ignore me. I just suddenly left today… but I will still try to help her regain her memories…

Gaara: I see… who else is suffering because of Yukiyouma's condition?

Natsume: Hyuuga Neji… they loved each other, but she doesn't even remember the old respectful name she used to call him anymore. He's been heart broken for three years…

Gaara: He should have enough strength to see Yukiyouma like this…

Natsume: Well, -sits on nearby desk- he's acting normal in front of her… but he's suffering from the inside…

Gaara: Any progress after 3 years?

Natsume: May isn't regaining anything and Hyuuga can't get over it… he seems to get worse every passing day. He loved her VERY much, plus he keeps on getting memories about her… so no… -lies down on desk-… I'm trying my best to help… but I'm useless.

Gaara: You can only do so much… The rest is up to them and their hearts…

Natsume: Maybe… but what if nothing changes?

Gaara: Does he still love her? -takes a step closer to the desk Natsume is on-

Natsume: Yup…-still lying on desk while sighing-

Gaara: Just keep your hopes up… -leans down and kisses Natsume lovingly-

Natsume: -looks at Gaara and smiles- It's no wonder I love you… -puts arms around Gaara's neck-

Gaara: Hn… -kisses Natsume again-

x X x

May: -looks around apathetically-…

Sasuke: -stares down at May from tree-… Yukiyouma…

May: -turns around-… Uchiha-san?

Sasuke: Hn… -jumps down tree and stands in front of May- What are you doing?

May: -smiles-… I… don't know…

Sasuke: Hn… you're really out of it…

May: -smiles gently at Sasuke- I guess so…

Sasuke: -smirks- Heading somewhere?

May: Hmm… I don't know… maybe… -smiles-… and Uchiha-san? What is he doing?

Sasuke: Nothing… -starts to walk away-

May:… Oh… Ano, I hope… you don't regret coming back… I… am happy you're back… -looks down shyly-

Sasuke: -looks at May from afar and smirks- Hn… -disappears-…

May: -smiles weakly to herself then walks home-

x X x

Love… an emotion many claim to understand. Sadly enough, there are those who could care less. Those who seem to play it as a game. And then there are those who truly know what their hearts want; what the emotion really is. And although they know love is bittersweet, not always happy and good moments being shared between loved ones to remember, they hold on… protecting their loved ones and securing the powerful feeling of… love…

* * *

**May: **Hee hee… so? How was it? Anyways, like I said… this was not at all done only by me… in fact, my friend and I shared the characters… making it seem interesting to both of us.

Oh, and the two Out characters? They're my friend and I. May… as those who are already familiar with me… is no one else but myself, Natsume obviously… is my friend. We tried to keep the characters in tact… but hey! We do this in school! We risk our lives writing lines of stuff then passing the paper along…

To those who don't like the fact that we put ourselves with our favorite characters, (Mine is Neji, Gaara is Naveah's), I'm really sorry… Everyone has a favorite character right? And it's only normal to have fantasies right? . But if you like the story yet still don't like the fact that we might like the same favorite characters as you, you can always put yourself in the place of either of the two OC characters.

If you are to flame, I advice you to just stop reading, instead of criticizing over the limit.

Thank you for reading the work of my friend and I, we both hope that it's pleasing to your tastes.

Reviews are very much appreciated; flames on the other hand, will be used to cook every and any type of ramen there is.

May: Take care and I hope to see you in the next chapter…

Nav: Che… Go and never come back...


	2. Chapter 2

**"Lost memories and uncertain feelings"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **xxMay-Hyuugaxx here again! Most of the author notes will be written by me anyways… so yeah…

We both hope that our idea of a school written fanfiction didn't make a bunch of people hate us… P

Anyways, let's go on to the next chapter…

**Disclaimer: **Uhh… people who still study in school DO NOT own an amazing anime such as Naruto… I just thought I should tell you that…

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst… in order?

**Rating: **T… for slight use of language and fluffy moments…

(Place of occurrence or other random stuff)

-actions-

_flashbacks_

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hyuuga Neji

A young adult with abilities exceeding all of the males his age who live in Konoha, a past cold, stoic person… at the age of 13, he confessed his strong feelings for the outcast in his family. He never saw it coming, never knew that he'd feel so strongly for a single girl. Now, with her memories gone, his uncle being the one who had forcefully taken them away from her, he could only watch and see… See if her heart would lead her to him…

x X x

Sabaku no Gaara

A blind assassinator in his childhood years, the now kazekage is a quiet and gentle teenager. When he was only 7, his father brought home a strong looking girl, she was around 5. He became her friend, her being even closer to him more than his own siblings. She was similar to him, lives of innocent people leaving the world at their hands. But now, as they leave that past, they both live next to each other, both acting under that one emotion… love.

x X x

(The following day)

Natsume: -looks around while sitting on grass-… -puts feet in water-… cold…

Neji: …it's close to winter… -stands close to Natsume-

Natsume: -looks at Neji- I know… it's my favorite season… plus, I like cold water so I'm kinda used to it… -looks back at water-

Neji: …-looks at water-… Her favorite season was winter as well…

Natsume: (baka! He'll get more upset!) Um… -stands up and looks at Neji- Listen… I know you're upset about May… and I understand how you feel… but in order to bring her memories back you have to stay strong and help me…

Neji: … -turns away- … I know… but seeing her not even call me the name she used to say even when we were just friends, seeing her disregard me, seeing her so lost… I am beginning to wonder… will she ever get her memories back?

Natsume: Don't worry… I'll make sure she does…

Neji: … -closes eyes-…

Natsume: -nods head-… -turns around but trips and falls in water- WHOA!!! -gets head out of water, gasping for air-… it's c-cold… -shivers-

Neji: … -slightly smiles-… Used to it huh?... Swim…

Natsume: Forg-get that! I'm freezing… I c-can't m-move… and yes, I'm u-used to i-it…

Neji: … Hn… -smirks and stays put-

May: (from between the streets of Konoha, she feels something is happening near the river) -runs towards river-… Natsu-chan! Daijo bu? I'll get you out… -does a few hand seals-

Natsume: Eh? Don't do th-

May: -whispers out jutsu-… -water in river suddenly disappears-… -hands still in last hand seal form- Come on, Natsu-chan… get out…

Natsume: -blinks while looking for the water- you're freaky… -stands up shivering and glares at Neji- Thank you SOOO much Hyuuga… -looks at May- and thanks May… -smiles while shivering-

May: -smiles then quickly releases hand seal-… -all the river water returns-… Natsu-chan! You're cold! -runs to Natsume and quickly hugs her-…

Neji: … -whispers-… May…

Natsume: Could you please get o… -cuts off by a sneeze-… I think I'm catching a cold… Oh man… Gaara will get upset now…

May: -holds Natsume tighter-… You should go back to Suna… it's warm there… -smiles-… ne?

Natsume: I don't want Gaara to worry… and I don't want him to get upset either… -suddenly looks down at the clinging shorter girl- could you PLEASE LET GO?!?!? Go hold Hyuuga! He's the one in need for a hug… -smirks evilly at Neji-

Neji: -stares blankly at Natsume-… I don't…

May: -Lets go of Natsume-… -looks at Neji-… Demo, he didn't get wet and he isn't cold…

Natsume: -slaps her head with hand- Baka!

Neji: -stares at May with eyes full of hidden sadness-… I said I didn't need one… -walks away-

Natsume: Hyuuga…

May: -looks from Natsume to Neji-… Nani? Did I do something wrong? Hyuuga-san?

Neji: -looks back at May-…no… -disappears-

Natsume: baka… -sighs- I guess I have no choice. I'll have to go to Suna… but I don't want to…

May: -sighs-… What did I do? -turns to Natsume- … Ano, would you like to stay at my place for the night?

Natsume: no… -sighs- I should go… Gaara will get… -sneezes- Ow… my throat… he'll get worried…

May: Hai… -smiles-… take care then, Natsu-chan… -walks home-

Natsume: Whatever… -talks to self- Why do I feel hot? And dizzy? -starts to walk-

x X x

_**Neji's Flashback**_

_Neji: … Don't do this, Hiashi-sama…_

_Hiashi: Silence! I will do as I wish! You do not know how… -points accusingly at May- …dangerous she is…_

_May: -stays silent while looking down-…_

_Neji: She's only a child! How can you possibly do whatever you are about to do?_

_Hiashi: It's simple dear naïve niece… I'm the clan leader, I know what is best… -glares at both Neji and May-… Now leave! I will start the ritual soon._

_Neji: -stays put, face blank and staring at May-_

_May: -takes deep breath-… Ano, can I have at least keep one memory? Just one?_

_Hiashi: Impossible… You are to forget EVERYTHING. From the day you were born -wrinkles nose with disgust-… till now… Everything…_

_Neji:… May…_

_May:… Is there a way to regain my memories once they are gone? _

_Hiashi: -smirks-… none that I know of…_

_Neji: … -bows-… I shall leave then… Just know this, uncle… The heart can break even the strongest of jutsus… -looks one last time at May and smiles-… -words out- I love you… _

_May: -smiles-… -words out- I love you too… -watches Neji leave as smile fades away when Hiashi strikes her from behind, making her faint-_

_Neji: (From outside the compound) … You will remember me, May… you will… someday…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Neji: -clenches fits and glares at sky-… I promise… I'll help you remember everything… -stares at ground-… I love you… -walks home-

x X x

(In Suna)

Gaara: -eyes twitch-… why are you shivering?

Natsume: Eh? Me? I'm no… -sneezes-… my throat!

Gaara: I knew it… -smirks-… you fell onto the river again didn't you? -walks over to Natsume-

Natsume: Che! I'm not a k… -sneezes and falls behind- Ouch… isn't my throat bad enough?

Gaara: -smirks-… take care of yourself better… -pulls Natsume up and wraps arms around her-

Natsume: -sighs- Okay… why is it so hot? And why is the room spinning? -looks around-

Gaara: -puts hand over Natsume's forehead-… -sighs-… You have a fever… -picks Natsume up and takes her to the bed-

Natsume: Oh Gaara… you are so romantic… -smirks-… wait, what?

Gaara: … -drops Natsume on bed-… fever… you have one…

Natsume: Ya right… -puts hand on forehead-… No I don't! You… -sneezes- Ewww…

Gaara: -lies down beside Natsume- Quiet… rest… You DO have a fever… -pauses for awhile- and you can't go to Konoha tomorrow…

Natsume: What?! Why? You're not my dad! -crosses arms over chest-

Gaara: … you're staying… -nears Natsume's ear-… with me…

Natsume: -smirks- bad boy… -laughs and looks at Gaara-

Gaara: Hn… -closes eyes-… sleep…

Natsume: -sighs- fine… night…

Gaara: … Hn… -kisses Natsume's cheek-

x X x

There are moments that, even though they happened many many years ago, you remember them as if they had happened the day before. This only goes to show how important and how special that memory is to you.

But what if you shared that memory with someone, yet that person, unlike you, does not remember…. does not remember at all. Wouldn't it hurt? Wouldn't it make you wonder? Does that person really care? Was the memory only important to you? Was it all a trick?...

Things like this happen in the world, just look around and read their eyes… they are hurt and they need help… maybe even YOUR help.

* * *

**May: **And there's chapter 2! Ah yes, a warning! The many chapters that will follow this one… I should let you know that there are many parts that the characters will be OOC. I don't really have an explanation to why except that… it's because we do not own Naruto… So if you think the characters suck because of OOCness, we know… no need to say so in a useless review, ne?

My friend and I both hope this story isn't that bad…

Oh yes! Before I forget… these are very popular terms in Japanese but maybe there are those out there who haven't quite grasped the meanings yet, so here they are:

**From chapter 1:**

Ano Umm

Che A popular sound of irritation in Japan.

Nani What (question)

Yappari I thought so

Ja later (in english, cya! .)

Gomene Sorry (the 'e' is added to the end for a slight addition in respect)

Watashi Me (I've only heard girls use this)

**From chapter 2:**

Baka (you should know this)… idiot

Daijo bu? Are you alright?

Demo but…

Ne right?

I think all of you out there must know the meanings for every single one of the above Japanese words… but it doesn't hurt to be helpful, ne?

Reviews are accepted yet not all yelled 'halalooya' for… (flames)

May: Take care… .

Nav: Whatever…


	3. Chapter 3

**"Lost memories and uncertain feelings"

* * *

**

**(A/N): **xxMay-Hyuugaxx here… I hope the story is doing okay so far. I know that it's not going to be read by many people… but still…

Remember, this is fanfic and OOCness is not a crime… We just have crazy imaginations… XD

**Disclaimer: **Uh… I don't think neither I nor my friend has signed for a death wish…

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Rating: **T… for slight use of language and MANY (maybe not now) fluffy moments…

(place or time of occurrence/ thoughts/ other random stuff)

-actions-

_Flashbacks_

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Uchiha Sasuke

He was now back, realizing that being with Orochimaru would get him nowhere. He was named as the 'betrayer'… No one trusted him; no one looked up to him like before. Even the one girl that once truly loved him ended up turning away and loving the blonde Uzumaki.

Except for one person, a girl who used to treat him like any other person. A smile; and help when needed. End even after the avenger's return, she did not look at him with eyes full of betrayal; she looked at him the same way she had 2 years ago. Respect and care. Now, as he tries to understand why she is that way even though she wasn't and isn't one of his fans, he doesn't know that his feelings are still unstable… VERY unstable indeed. And as for her, even though she had lost her memories… she still treated him the same way…

x X x

(The following day)

Sasuke: -sitting on academy roof silently-…

May: -walking around the streets of Konoha quietly-

Sasuke: -looks down at May- Yukiyouma…

May: -looks up-… Uchiha-san! -smiles kindly-… Hai?

Sasuke: -smirks-… -jumps down in front of May- what are you doing?

May: -smiles-… Nothing really… I just didn't want to stay home…

Sasuke: Not everyone is good around here… you should keep your eyes open…

May: -nods head-… I know… -smiles- thank you…

Sasuke: Hn… later…

May: -nods head happily-… Ja…

Sasuke: -starts to walk away-… -stops midway- Yukiyouma…

May: -looks at Sasuke's back-… Hm?

Sasuke: -continues to walk slowly-… never mind…

May: -watches Sasuke leave-... -walks opposite direction-

x X x

Natsume: -sneezes- God… Why does my throat always hurt? -holds throat with both hands- Mo…

Neji: -walks over to Natsume- … hn… you ran away…

Natsume: -sighs and looks at Neji Don't tell Gaara… he's going to get mad… and then… -shudders at thought-

Neji: -smirks-… and how, may I ask… do **I **benefit?

Natsume: -stares blankly at Neji- what'cha talkin 'bout Hyuuga?

Neji: … I guess I'll just have to tell Gaara…

Natsume: NO!!! -stands up and quickly holds Neji tightly- please don't! I'll do ANYTHING!

May: -hears Natsume's loud voice-… -sees Natsume and Neji-… (from behind Nastume)… -gasps-… -giggles slightly-… Natsu-chan! You're cheating on Gaara-san!

Natsume: EH?!?! -lets go of Neji-… -glares at May-… Shut up! I'd rather DIE than cheat on Gaara… BAKA!

Neji:… -smirks-

May: Demo… -smiles at Neji-… Hyuuga-san isn't that bad… he could win over Gaara-san… -grins-

Neji: -smirks- hn… I believe so… -looks at Natsume-

Natsume: -glares at Neji and puts hands on hips- Ya know what Hyuuga?

Neji:… -looks at Natsume apathetically-

Natsume: you can FORGET about your benefit!

May: -looks at both Neji and Natsume questioningly-

Neji:… I'll tell Gaara…

Natsume: -points finger at Neji- Well… I- -turns around with arms folded over chest- I don't care!

May: … Ano… tell Gaara-san what?

Natsume: -glares at May-… can you at least ACT like you understand?

Neji:… -smirks-

May:… -tilts head again-… Nani?

Natsume:… -sighs-… Never mind… -looks at Neji then at May- I'll leave you two 'love birds' alone… -grins- Ja! –disappears-

Neji:… -stares where Natsume disappeared-

May:… Eh? Love birds? Doko? -looks around frantically- … Doko?...

Neji: -sadness flashes into eyes-… -turns to walk away-

May:… -stops looking then turns to Neji- Ano, are you mad at me about yesterday? I didn't… ano… hold you… -thinks-… maybe you were wet but I didn't see it… did I upset you?

Neji:… No… -looks away then starts to walk again-

May: -smiles cheekily-… -shouts happily-… Hyuuga-san! -runs up to Neji again and glomps him-… you look sad! I hope you become happy… I don't like seeing people sad…

Neji: -turns to looks at May-… -sighs sadly-… -suddenly hugs May back-…why?

May: -eyes widen at Neji's action- Why what?

Neji: -lets go of May and looks at her- never mind… -walks away-

May: -looks down-… I hope I didn't do something wrong…

x X x

(Night time)

May: -sits alone on a tree branch in the training grounds-

Natsume: -walks silently-

May: -sighs-

Natsume: -sits on ground and leans onto one of the trees- What else is there? It's been 3 years dammit! Why can't she remember? ARGH! -looks down-

May: -hears voice-… -jumps down from tree-

Natsume: -closes eyes-… I can't seem to help…

May:… Natsu-chan?

Natsume: -keeps eyes closed- what?

May: -looks down-… -tears gather in eyes- I don't know… what's happening… it hurts…

Natsume:… explain…

May: -slightly lets eyes visible-… Am I a bad person?

Natsume: -sighs while keeps eyes shut- you're not… and you WILL get your memories back…

May: What memories? -cries- What if… I never… had any? What if I…

Natsume: -quickly stands up and glares at May-… -stops May from continuing by slapping her- Stop it! Just… don't okay? Just STOP IT!!! -closes eyes tightly and clenches fists-

May: -gasps-… -clasps cheek Natsume slapped-… I…. -closes eyes and runs away-

Natsume: Why won't this stop? -sits down and places hand over forehead- Why? -closes eyes and falls asleep-

x X x

May: -is still running and crying-

Sasuke: -walks around carelessly-

May: -bumps into someone-… G-Go.. men! -bows and tries to run again-

Sasuke: -holds May's wrist- What's wrong?

May: -looks up slowly-… -gasps lightly-… Uchiha…san… -tries to wipe tears away-… Na-nandemo…nai!

Sasuke: -sighs- What happened?

May: -looks down-… I-I'm fine… thank… you… -takes wrist out of Sasuke's grasp-… -runs away-

Sasuke: -watches May run away-… -starts walking home-

x X x

May: -runs to nowhere in particular-

Neji: -trains silently-… -looks around when he hears something-…-sees May running-… -stops training-

May: -continues to run-… -tears don't stop flowing-

Neji: -walks over to May and stands in front of her-… -stops her from running- Yukiyouma…

May: -stays put-… -cries-

Neji: -stares at May with concern-… -pulls May into hug-

May: -looks up slightly-… H-Hyuuga-san-…

Neji: -tightens hug-… who made you cry?

May:… -leans into Neji-… n-no one… it's me… I… can't… seem to… remember…

Neji:…. -puts head on May's-… shh…

May: -smiles weakly-… Hyuuga-san… doshte? Why do you care… when you do not know me…?

Neji:…. I do… (I loved you)

May:…. You… do?... -thinks for awhile-… -pulls out of hug then grins while wiping tears away-… So? Are you happy now?

Neji:… Hn…

May:… -pouts then points at Neji shouting- USO!!! You look calm like always… smiles cheekily … show me proof you're happy!

Neji:… -smiles gently at May-… proof?

May:… Hyuuga-san! -smiles happily-… you smiled! -laughs then jumps onto Neji-… you rarely smile! But you smiled!!!

Neji:… (just like before)…Hn… You're the reason…. -puts arms around May's waist-

May:… -still smiling happily-…. -tightens hold on Neji-… Hyuuga-san is so tall…

Neji: Hn… Yukiyouma is so short…-smiles-

May: -laughs happily-… Hidoi! No I am not!

Neji:… -slightly chuckles-… you're right… -tightens hug-… you're not…

May: -hugs once more then lets go-… you're a very nice person, Hyuuga-san -smiles-… don't let it go to waste, ne?

Neji: Hn… Let me walk you back…

May: -smiles-… Okey dokey!

x X x

Working hard for someone special to you, trying to make them smile and forget their worries and problems…

Know that all your hard will not end up in vain… That person will definitely benefit, will surely be able to once again see the light…since you, and no one else… you will be that person's glow…

* * *

**May: **There you have it! Chapter 3! My friend and I hope you all liked it…

As for the OOCness… yeah well, don't like it? You can always stop reading…

**Japanese phrases:**

Hai Yes

Ja later

Mo (spelling?) Jeez

Baka idiot (who doesn't know this? XD)

Demo but…

Ano Umm…

Doko where?

Gomen sorry

Nandemo nai nothing

Doshte why?

Uso lie

Hidoi mean

Ne right

I think there might be some that I already mentioned before… oh well… no loss…

Reviews are always welcome… although flames will be used to feed the cookie monster…

May: Bye! Bye! Come again! -waves hysterically-

Nav: -stares at May weirdly- … right… I'm off… -leaves-


	4. Chapter 4

**"Lost memories and uncertain feelings"**

**(A/N): **xxMay-Hyuuga still speaking… continuation of the 'conversation' like fanfic… hoping you like it…

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto is Japanese, my friend and I… are not.

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Rating:** T… for slight use of language and MANY (maybe not now) fluffy moments…

(place or time of occurrence/ thoughts/ other random stuff)

-actions-

_Flashbacks_

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Sometimes, when you think all that surrounds you is darkness, and you try to run away, thinking you belong in the dark… no matter what your vision tells you, all you will find in the end is… light…_

x X x

Natsume: -walks around carelessly- What am I going to do?... What am I going to do?... –covers ears with hands tightly- Just stop okay?!?! Why won't this stop?!

???: …Shut up…

Natsume: -turns around slowly- wh… -frowns- don't tell me what to do…

???: … same goes for you…

Nasumet: -starts breathing heavily- Who are… you?

???: I should ask you the same thing… -smirks-… -takes a step closer to Natsume.

Natsume: -breathing gets heavier- Hasimoto Natsume… that's my name…

???: -looks closely at Natsume-… -sighs-… Pathetic… -hits Natsume behind neck quickly-

Natsume: -whispers as she faints-… wh..at…?

x X x

Gaara: -walking around apathetically-… -sighs-… where is Yukiyouma?

Sasuke: -watching from tree-… The Kazekage? What's he doing here? –jumps down from tree-… Gaara.

Gaara: -turns and looks at Sasuke-… Uchiha…

Sasuke: -puts hands in pocket- What are you doing here?

Gaara: I'm looking for Yukiouma… -continues to walk-… or rather… Natsume…

Sasuke: -takes few steps behind Gaara-… Hn… Go see Hyuuga, he should know where Yukiyouma is… -walks away-

Gaara: -mumbles to self-… Does it look like I know where?

Sasuke: -turns at whisper-… -smirks-… I heard that… -walks towards opposite direction-… I'll go call Hyuuuga, stay put…

Gaara: -watches Sasuke leave silently-… he's… changed…

x X x

Sasuke: -shouts from outside compound- Hyuuga!

Neji: -jumps from roof-… hn… Uchiha…

Sasuke: Go see Gaara, he's near the village gates… -walks towards training grounds-

Neji: Gaara? Hn… -disappears-

x X x

Neji: -appears behind Gaara-… What is it?

Gaara: -turns to face Neji-… Hyuuga… -nods head- Yukiyouma, do you know where she is? I need to speak with her…

Neji:… About Natsume?

Gaara: You'll see…

Neji: -nods head-… -walks to training grounds-

Gaara: -smirks-… you know exactly where she is?

Neji: -smirks-… and if I did?

Gaara: Shows how much you love her… -follows Neji-

Neji: Doesn't matter… -sadness flashes into eyes-

Gaara: don't give up…

Neji: -nods head-

x X x

May: -training silently-

Sasuke: -steps into training grounds-… -spots May-… Yukiyouma…

May: -hears voice-… -stops and looks around-… Uchiha-san… -smiles-… Hello…

Sasuke: -smirks- training?

May: -smiles-… -looks closely at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -raises eyebrow-… what is it?

May: -smiles-… I have a question for Uchiha-san!

Sasuke:… which is?

May: -smiles-… do you know how to smile?

Sasuke: -stares blankly at May- what?

May: -sighs playfully- Do . You . know . how . to . smile?

Sasuke: -smirks-… maybe

May: -grins-… show me…

Sasuke: -gets closer to May's face-… no… -backs away-

May: -puts puppy eyes-… pleaaseeeee?

Sasuke: -eyes twitch-… no…

May: -frowns- Hmph! Mou! –suddenly puts both hands on Sasuke's cheeks and pulls-… -chuckles-… there!

Neji: -enters training grounds with Gaara-… -spots Sasuke and May and stares in surprise-… what are you doing?

May: -turns face around-… Oh, Hyuuga-san! Gaara-san! Hello…

Sasuke: Let . go . Yuki . you . ma.

May: -quickly glances at Sasuke for awhile-… No! –returns gaze at both Gaara and Neji-… Ano, what brings you here, Gaara-san?

Gaara: -smirks and looks at Neji-… -whispers-… interesting situation…

Neji: -looks away-… hn… Where is Natsume?

May: Ano… -looks at Sasuke and smiles-… -looks back at Neji-… I haven't seen her for… two days… I'm beginning to worry…

Sasuke: -takes May's hands into his and removes them from his face-… that's enough…

Neji: -eyes widen slightly-… -looks at Gaara-

May: -sticks tongue out then giggles- Uchiha-san got mad! Hee hee…

Sasuke:… -looks away-… no I didn't…

Gaara: -smirks-… (at least I know she hasn't been here either)

Neji: -glares at Sasuke-… -looks back at Gaara-… so what are you going to do now?

Gaara: Hm… first I'll see to Suna, put someone in control while I'm gone… then look for her…

May: -stops laughing at Sasuke-… -turns to Gaara-… Ano, can I come?

Gaara: No… she'll be mad if she finds out I let you out of Konoha…

May:… -looks down-… Oh…

Neji: I'll come… you'll probably need help…

Gaara: -whispers-… she needs you to be here… -looks at May- now that Natsume is gone…

Neji: -sighs-… I believe so… -looks at Gaara- make sure she's okay…

Gaara: -nods head-… -smirks one more time at May and Sasuke arguing- Ja… -leaves-

Neji: -turns to look at May and Sasuke-… -glares at Sasuke-

May: Ne… Ne… Uchiha-san! You should have seen your face! You looked so… kawaii and funny! –laughs softly-

Sasuke: -smirks-… Have you looked at a mirror lately?

May: -gasps-… Hidoi… -turns to Neji-… Hyuuga-san? Do I look funny?

Neji: -smirks-… only cute…

Sasuke: -stares at Naji-… Hn…

May: -smiles and glomps Neji-…

Neji: -smiles and hugs back-

Sasuke: -smiles then disappears-

May: -looks around-… Uchiha-san? Ano, where did he go?

Neji: -shrugs-

May: demo… -pouts-… he didn't even say 'bye bye'… meanie!

Neji: -smirks-… -lets go of May and starts to walk away-… let's go…

May: -skips behind Neji while looking at him questioningly-… where?

Neji: -smirks-… you'll see…

May: -smiles-… Hai! -takes Neji's hand happily-

Neji: -smiles and holds May's hand-

x X x

???: When do you plan on going back to where you came from?

Natsume: … I don't know…

???: -smirks-… and why are you following me around?

Natsume: -gaze unfocused- I… am?

???: you're out of it…

Natsume:……. -silence-……

???: Annoying… -starts to walk away-

Natsume: -suddenly falls to knees whimpering-… ouch….

???: -sighs-… -lets Natsume faint, picks her up and puts her under tree-… what' wrong with you?

x X x

May: Hyuuga-san? Where are we going? -still holding Neji's hand-

Neji: -smirks-… you like echoes don't you?

May: -thinks- I do… like them… but I don't think… I ever told… you… -looks at Neji-

Neji: -smiles at May-… we're almost there…

May: -smiles-… you're starting to smile a lot, Hyuuga-san…

Neji: It seems so… -looks at May-… we're here…

May: -looks around and sees clearing, a few meters away from a cliff-… this… is?... -looks at Neji-

Neji: -smiles-… scream… as loud as you want…

May: -looks around-… Ho-hontoni? Is it okay?

Neji: -smirks-… yes…

May: -smiles-… -takes deep breath-… -shouts-… ECHOOO!!!... -waits for awhile then smiles when voice returns-… -laughs to self happily-

Neji: -smirks-… childish…

May: -eyes suddenly freeze and o unfocused-… -a single tear falls from eye-

Neji: -worry fills up his face-… -walks up to May-… What's wrong?

May: -shakes head then looks at Neji confusingly-… I don't know… it's like… I'm foretting something… very important…

Neji: -gently puts hands on May's shoulders-

May: -looks down-… I think… I want to know… what it is…

Neji: -hugs May-… Can I be of any help?

May: -pulls out of hug gently-… why… why is it that you are willing to help me?

Neji: -sighs then smiles-… don't ask… just let me…

May: -looks down-… -smiles-… Thank you…

Neji: -hugs May-

May: -smiles then looks up-… you really are a nice person, Hyuuga-san…

Neji:… Hn…

May: It feels like… -thinks-… like you know me… somehow… yet… -stops then hugs Neji-

Neji:… -smiles down at May-… (I love you, May…)

x X x

Déjà vu… most people let them slide, thinking they are nothing but small memories of past activities, ones which have no meaning at all. Know that not all people think this way… some treasure even the smallest of pasts, so… these flashbacks which occur at random times… could mean the tears of one person or the smile of another.

* * *

**Nat: **-wipes away fake tears-… OMG! So dramatic!

**May: **-nods head in agreement-… so sad… so sad…

**Nat: **-stares weirdly at May-… I was joking you baka!

**May: **Eh?? -looks at Natsume-… Oh… -sticks tongue out-… I knew that… I knew that…

**Nat: **-rolls eyes-… doubt it…

**May: **Tonikaku, How was it everyone? I know that this fanfic is not read by many people, but yes, my friend and I would like to know what you think… and what's this? Who's the mysterious '???' person? Kyuu! We'll find out later on… till then, take care!

**Nat: **…scram…

(Gomen, I'm not really in the mood to translate the Japanese words, you could ask us or go on some website… sorry…)


	5. Chapter 5

**"Lost memories and uncertain feelings"

* * *

**

**May: **NEXT CHAPTER NO DA!!!!!

**Nat: **-is licking finger from chocolate-… true…

**May: **YAY!!

**Nat: **calm down, kid…

**May: **HEY! –pouts- I'm older then you, by around 2 years!!!

**Nat: **right… -turns to audience-… enjoy…

**May: **YOSHO!!!!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto… because… because… -line cuts-

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Rating: **T… for reasons we have already mentioned in the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Feelings may not be objects, but depending on how you handle them and on how much you care about them, whether or not they are yours, you will never escape from the fact that they are truly… fragile…_

x X x

(Suna)

Gaara: Natsume… -looks out window-… -leaves after putting Temari in charge-

x X x

(following day)

May:… -places head in folded knees-… What is… it?

Sasuke: -spots May then silently walks up to her and bends down in front of her-… what's what?

May: -jumps up from surprise- Uchiha-san! –smiles-

Sasuke: -smirks- hn… 'hi' to you too…

May: Oh… -smiles-… Hello, Uchiha-san…

Sasuke: -sits down next to May-…

May: Ne, Uchiha-san?

Sasuke: hn?

May: Have you ever… -looks at Sasuke-… ever felt like you knew something yet not know it at the same time?

Sasuke: -smirks- explain…

May:… -smiles weakly-

Sasuke:… -looks up at sky- I won't force you…

May: -stays silent for awhile-… There's something I want to know… but… I can't seem to remember… even if… -hugs knees closer-… even though the feeling is so strong…

Sasuke: -looks silently at May-… -sighs-… love…

May: -looks at Sasuke-… l-love?

Sasuke:… my team mate would act exactly like you… until she found out it was Naruto she loved… so… -smirks-… I'm guessing it's that…

May: -tilts head at Sasuke-… love…

Sasuke: -smirks-… hn

May: -chuckles to self-…. Just one question… what is it?

Sasuke: -smirks-… it's an emotion, a feeling… opposite of hatred, -smirks at May-… if you know what that is…

May: -smiles-… hai, I know what that is…

Sasuke: -sighs slightly at May then looks away-

May: Ano, Uchiha-san?... Do you have that emotion? Love?

Sasuke: -smirks-… and what if I did?

May: -shrugs-… kawaii?

Sasuke: -smirks-… hn… I'm not sure…

May: -smiles-… I see… -looks at Sasuke-… thank you…

Sasuke: -nods head-… -gets up-… Later, Yukiyouma… -disappears-

May: -smiles-… -rests head on knees-… (I hope you're okay, Natsu-chan…)

x X x

???: -does mysterious jutsu- …annoying…

Natsume: -slowly opens eyes-… ow… -sits up-… where…

???: -enters Natsume's head- (good thing Itachi taught this simple mind jutsu to me)… Heh… Tha kazekage huh? -exits Natsume's head-

Natsume: -blinks-… -looks at ???- What the hell did you do?

???: -ignores Natsume-… -does another jutsu, making a puppet-… doing a favor… -smirks-

Natsume: -ignores jutsu-… you're ignorant you know that?

???: -nods at puppet-… look who's here…

Natsume: -eyes widen-… G-Gaara?

Puppet Gaara: hn… Natsume…

???: -leaves-

Natsume: wh-what are you doing here? –walks up to Gaara-

Puppet Gaara: … to tell you to calm down, that you were being to harsh on yourself… and that I… miss you…

Natsume: y-you did?

Puppet Gaara:… No, I DO… -looks away-…

Natsume: -hugs Gaara-… I'm sorry…

Puppet Gaara: … don't be… just know that I'll be waiting for you… -hugs Natsume back-

Natsume: -nods head while hugging Gaara- hai… I love you…

Puppet Gaara:… I know… -lets go of Natsume-.. –nods head-… -disappears-

Natsume: -looks at place where Gaara disappeared with confusion-…

???: -reappears-… that was who?

Natsume: -looks at person-… he's not… himself…

???: -shrugs while smirking-…

Natsume: -walks up to person and looks straight into his eyes-… do you… know anything about this?

???: -turns to give Natsume his back-… don't include me into your life…

Natsume: I'm asking you if you know anything… not including you in anything…

???: same thing… -starts to walk-

Natsume: -drops to ground and sits looking at ground- you're boring… (not to mention weird…)

???: -stops walking fro awhile- … -continues walking-… and you're annoying…

Natsume: you barely know me…

???: …understatement… -smirks and turn around slightly-… I do know you…

Natsume: -looks at ??? in surprise-… eh? You do?

???: … whatever… -walks away-

Natsume: Oi! -runs up to ??? and stands in front of him- if you know me, how come I don't know you?

???: -glares at Natsume-… move... Hashimoto Natsume… -smirks-

Natsume: -puts hands on hips-… not the talkative type… -smirks-… I don't like you… -moves aside-… I like your cloak though…

???: right… -walks away-

Natsume: -smirks-… Ja… -disappears-

x X x

Neji: -looks at people passing by while leaning on tree-

May: -sneaks to Neji and pokes his shoulder-

Neji: -looks behind and smirks-… hn… what are you doing?

May: -smiles-… Moshi Moshi! –giggles-

Neji: -smiles back slightly-…hn… -nods head-

May: -leans on tree like Neji-… what are you doing, Hyuuga-san?

Neji: -turns head to look at people- nothing…

May: -tilts head-… is Hyuuga-san bored?

Neji: -looks at May smirking then looks back at people-

Sasuke: Yukiyouma…

May: -turns around- Uchiha-san! -smiles-… -jumps up to SAsuke and pulls his cheeks-… Yatta! Smile!

Sasuke: -takes May's hands-… -smirks-… no… (I don't understand why I am not angry when she touches me)

Neji: -glares at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -looks at Neji-

Neji: -looks away-

Sasuke: -looks at May with her hands still in his- … Yukiyouma, can I have a word with you?

May: -smiles- Hai… demo…

Neji: -winces from May's happy voice-

Sasuke: hn?

May: -suddenly glomps Sasuke- YAY!

Sasuke: -glares at ground while May is attached to back-

Neji: -glares at Sasuke with slight sadness in his eyes-… -whispers very lowly- … May…

May: -tightens hold-… hee hee, that was the condition…

Sasuke: stop… I cant… breath…

Neji: -looks down-… -disappears-…

May: -gets off Sasuke-… -smiles-… Gomen.

Sasuke: -smirks- hn… I guess you really are childish… (it worked)

May: -sticks tongue out- What is it Uchiha-san wanted to talk about?

Sasuke: Just curious… -smirks-… did you find out that thing you wanted to know?

May: -thinks then smiles-… no…

Sasuke: -takes one step closer to May- how do you feel now?

May: -looks down-… like a burden… -looks up and weakly smiles at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -gets closer to May-

May: -smile fades-… Natsu-chan left because of me, Hyuuga-san doesn't seem to like me being emotional and you… -looks at Sasuke-… I annoy you…

Sasuke:… not you… -smirks-… your glomps… Hashimoto disappeared for her own reasons, but none of them is you, and I don't know about Hyuuga… but how could anyone think of you as a burden?

May: -looks down-… there are a lot of people that do not like me… it's the same… -looks at Sasuke-… maybe even you…

Sasuke: -pulls May to his chest and wraps arms around her waist- Not me…

May: -leans into Sasuke- … I'm sorry…

Sasuke: -kisses May's fore head- don't be…

May: -closes eyes and tries to stop the tears-… but… but I… am…

Sasuke: then what for?

May: -smiles and tightens hold on Sasuke- I glomp you and pull your cheeks…

Sasuke: hn… -smirks-… htne maybe someday, I should do the same to you…

May: -wipes tears away-… Uchiha-san… glomping… -giggles-… Masaka…

Sasuke: -smiles inwardly-… you'll see…

May: -smiles gently-… Uchiha-san… (why is he nice to me?)

x X x

Natsume: -watching stars, hands under head while laying on ground- why do I have the feeling that I'm being watched?

???: -appears in front o Natsume- Because you ARE being watched…

Natsume: -looks at ???- Oh… -smirks-… nice seeing you again… -turns gaze at stars-

???: whatever… -stands next to Natsume-

Natsume: -turns gaze at ???- what you up to?

???: … does it look like anything?

Natsume: -sits up and shrugs-… not really… -sighs-

???: …-silent-…

Natsume: -looks at ???- Why are you standing? You can sit…

???: I don't feel like sitting…

Natsume: -slightly chuckles- your choice… -leans on ground and looks at stars-… you gonna tell me who you are?

???: … Sasori…

Natsume: -looks at Sasori- Sasori huh?-smiles and stands up-… nice name… -looks at Sasori-

Sasori: -smirks-… I don't ask for your opinion…

Natsume: -shrugs-… but I gave it to you anyways…

Sasori… -looks at Natsume-… you look girly…

Natsume: eh?

Sasori: -sighs-… G.I.R.L.Y

Natsume: -glares at Sasori-… take that back… I don't even let me closest friend say that about me… because I.AM.NOT!

Sasori: I didn't say you were… -smirks-… I said you looked…

Natsume: still… don't. –looks at Sasori- do I really look girly?

Sasori:… I already answered that… -looks at Natsume closely and mockingly- … you do…

Natsume: -blinks-… great… -ties hair up with head band-… just great…

Sasori: … -silent-…

Natsume: there… -folds hands over chest-… better, ne? -looks at Sasori-

Sasori: -shrugs-… I don't care…

Natsume: -glares at Sasori-… then why did you say that I looked girly in the first place?

Sasori… observation…

Natsume:… o…kaaaay… -sighs-… It's getting late… I should get going… Ja… -disappears after smiling at Sasori-

Sasori:… -silent-… (even her smile is girly)

x X x

There are people who are shy, insecure… or just plain ignorant to the fact that there are many people out there with great personalities. Sometimes, it's not that bad to try to get to know new people. You may become his/her best friend someday, you become his/her loved one another day… but you know what? Maybe someday, you will be the one to save the person's life… and it all started with you saying 'hello' to the new person… so go out there and try to be nice, if not for the person's own good… then for yours…

* * *

**May: **I feel so sorry for Neji-kun…

**Natsume: **Then why in the name of Sand do you torture him like that?

**May: **Datte… Sasuke-kun is soooo cute!

**Natsume: **He isn't even one of your favorites damnit!

**May: **Blegh! Tonikaku, see you all in the next chapter .

**Natsume: **… Annoying…


	6. Chapter 6

**"Lost memories and uncertain feelings"

* * *

**

**Nat: **Next chapter…

**May: **YAY! More Neji and Sasuke cuteness!

**Nat: **I have no idea what Sasuke is even doing in this fanfic…

**May: **Hey, you better stop it unless you want me to tell them who I choose in the end…

**Nat: **Whatever, let's just get this done with…

**May: **Hai! Hai!

**Disclaimer: **If any one of us owned Naruto, we'd focus the anime on only two characters, Gaara and Neji… **May: **And maybe even Sasuke!!! .

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Rating: **T… why else?

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_There are times when you take a place in more than just one person's heart. There are times when your name will be heard from more than just one voice when they are asked who they love the dearest in this world. It is not your fault… you are who you are and it just came to be that more than one person fell for you… Now the real question is… are you going to fool yourself and try to live with the fact? _

x X x

(following day)

May: Hyuuga-san! -calls Neji from afar-

Neji: -turns around slowly- Yukiyouma…

May: -stand in front of Neji panting and smiling- … Hello

Neji: -nods head-

May: …Ano, you just disappeared yesterday… doshte?

Neji: -looks away-… I got busy…

May: …Honto?... Hmm… -smiles-… I was upset when I saw you gone…

Neji: Is that so?

May: -smiles- Hai… I didn't get to hug you… -grins-

Neji: -looks at May- don't…

May: -pouts-… like Uchiha-san… so stubborn…

Neji: -gives May back-…hn…

May: -giggles cheekily- YAY! -glomps Neji from behind-… tall Hyuuga-san!

Neji: -smirks-… hn… short Yukiyouma…

May: -smiles-… -stays silent and puts head on Neji's back-… Hyuuga-san is so warm…

Neji: -turns and holds May close-

May: -eyes widen surprisingly-… -smiles-… Hyuuga-san is so nice… he always hugs me back…

Neji: hn… why do you like hugging so much?

May:… -smiles-… it makes me feel safe… safe to be in someone's arms. And that's why I hug people so much… I want to make them feel safe…

Neji: -tightens hug-… you're too kind…

May: -smiles softly-… and you are a very good friend…

Neji: -puts head on May's-… hn… and I'll always be there for you…

May: -stays silent for awhile-

(after 2 minutes)

May: -looks up at Neji- Ano, Hyuuga-san?

Neji: -looks at May-… hn?

May: Ano, Uchiha-san told me about an… emotion… I was wondering if Hyuuga-san has it…

Neji:… -stays silent-…

May: Do you Hyuuga-san? Do you have love?

Neji: -looks at May with hidden sadness-…I… -hugs May again-…do…

May: -smiles sadly-… you don't look very happy about it…

Neji:… hn…

May: -looks up and places hands on Neji's cheeks-… Don't worry… I am sure everything will be fine…

Neji: -smiles back-… I'm already glad… for now… -hugs May, burying face in her hair-

May: for what? -lets Neji hug her-

Neji: … just let me hold you for now…

May: -stays silent-… Hyuuga-san…

x X x

Natsume: -walks around Suna-… I'm back… -sighs-… back to doing nothing… -puts hands on hips-… I'm going to have to think of something to do or I'll die… -sighs and looks up- But I don't feel like thinking… I should go check up on Konoha… -disappears-

x X x

May: -sitting alone after Neji left, Hanabi calling him home for a task- I'm bored… -sighs and starts walking to training grounds-

Natsume: -appears in training grounds- now what…? -sighs and leans on ground-… I'm dead bored… -closes eyes slowly-

May: -notices figure on floor-… -looks closely-… N-Natsu…

Natsume: Are?-sits up and looks at person-… May?

May: -smiles sadly-… it's been a… week and… a half…

Natsume: -blinks-… it has? -shrugs-… oh well… I'm back then… che, hontoni… there's nothing fun to do anymore…

May: -runs to Natsume and hugs her-… I missed you so much! Why? Why did you leave? It was my fault wasn't it? -lets go of Natsume-

Natsume: Eh? -looks at May blankly-… dude… May… Stop blaming yourself…

May: But… it… it IS my fault! -starts to cry-… I don't… have memories! I don't… know… how to live any… more… I… want to remember but… I can't…

Natsume: -glares at May- I swear to God that if you do not stop crying and blaming yourself, I will hit you again… I chose to leave the village because I thought it'll be good for my nerves… it was my decision okay?

May: -stays silent while wiping away tears-… Gomen nasai

Natsume: -looks at May and sighs-… So May, how have you been? I mean, what has everyone been up to while I was gone? What did I miss? Talk… I'm bored…

May: -smiles-… Well, Hyuuga-san smiles a lot now… soshite, Uchiha-san… -smiles happily-… he's very kind now…

Natsume: -smirks- I see… anything else?

May: -thinks- Ano, Gaara-san came 2 days after you left…

Natsume: Eh? Gaara? -slaps forhead-… damnit! I was just in Suna… -turns to May-… what'd he do?

May: Ano, he went to look for you… -smiles-… he was worried…

Natsume: Do you know where he went?

May: … Iie…

Natsume: -groans-… Oh man! Great! He'll kill me now…

May: …Nani? -tilts head-…

Natsume: -anime falls-… Nandemo… -looks at sky-… I wonder where he went…

May: … Ano, we could ask Hyuuga-san… he was the last person Gaara-san spoke to…

Natsume: -stands up quickly- good enough… -grabs May's wrist- let's go! -drags May to Hyuuga compound-

May: Eeek! -gets pulled by Natsume-

x X x

Neji: -sits silently on roof- ( I don't believe Hanabi-sama called me to just wrap a bandage for her)

Natsume: -stops under roof when she sees Neji- HYUUUGAAA!!!

Neji: -looks down at Natsume-… hn…

Natsune: Get down here!

May: -looks up smiling and stays silent-

Neji: -jumps off roof- When did you come back?

Natsume: Just now… seen Gaara?

Neji: Gaara? He went out looking for you…

Natsume: where?

Neji: -shrugs-…

May: -thinks while playing with feet-… mm…

Natsume: great…

May: Ano, is there a certain special place you both know?

Natsume: Now that you mentioned it…

Neji:… -smirks-… Well? Go…

Natsume: -nods head- Domo, May… Ja! -disappears-

Neji: -stays silent-

May: -smiles before Natsume disappears-… -looks at Neji and blushes slightly-… -looks down-

Neji: -looks at May smirking-… why are you blushing?

May: I'm… not… -smiles at Neji shyly-

Neji: -smiles back-.., Later, Yukiyouma… -walks away-…

May: -smiles then walks back to training grounds-

(After 3 minutes)

May: -stands in front of Sakura tree- Pretty…

Sasuke: -puts hands on May's eyes-… guess who… (I don't believe I'm doing this…)

May: -almost jumps from surprise-… Ano… Eto… I don't know… -smiles- (Of course I do…)

Sasuke: -leaves hands from May's eyes and stands in front of her-… -smirks-… surprised?

May: Uchiha-san! -smiles-... no… nope... not at all… -sticks tongue out-

Sasuke: -smirks-… What are you doing? -puts hands in pocket-

May: Ano… Natsu-chan… just came back and… -looks at where Neji was awhile ago-… Hyuuga-san… you just missed him -smiles-…

Sasuke: Hashimoto? Where is she?

May: She left to look for Gaara-san…

Sasuke: -smirks-… They're THAT close…?

May: …-smiles-… Hai… Ano… -blushes-… I… saw them umm…

Sasuke: hn? Saw what?

May: … I think it's what you call… umm… kissing…

Sasuke: -smirks-… hn… you should mind your own business…

May: -pouts- Mo! It wasn't my fault! I just bumped into them… -looks at Sasuke with puppy eyes-

Sasuke: (cute…) Fine… fine… -starts to walk away-

May: Matte! -takes Sasuke's hand-. …Ano…

Sasuke: hn?

May: I want to show… you something… -smiles-

Sasuke: Really?

May: Cochi! Cochi! -walks towards training grounds with Sasuke's hands in hers-

Sasuke: -walks with May- (childish…)

x X x

Holding on isn't something easy to do… there are times when you will think that your last resort will be giving up… it may be a resort, but if you really had heart, you would understand beforehand that it is not the best… there are many things you can depend on instead of just letting go.

And in the end, the fruit of your hard work will show up, and you will be proud of yourself… someday and somehow…

* * *

**May: **Shame on you Natsu-chan! Kissing Gaara in the middle of nowhere…

**Nat: **Bite me

**May: **Yuck.

**Nat: **Exactly…

**May: **Anyways, here are the meanings to the Japanese words:

Doshte- Why

Hontoni /Honto- Really…

Soshite- And…

Nandemo- (short for Nademo nai) nothing…

Cochi Cochi- Come Come… (at times maybe even Here here…)

Domo- Casual way of saying 'thank you'

**Nat: **You all must be dumb to not know the meanings…

**May: **Natsu-chan! How rude! -bows at people-… sorry… my friend can be very… abusive at times…

**Nat: **You got that right sugar… -leaves-

**May: **-smiles-… Take care! -follows Natsume-


	7. Chapter 7

**"Lost memories and uncertain feelings"

* * *

**

**May: **Sorry for the late chapter!!!

**Nat: **You better be…

**May: **-ignores Natsume- On with the show!

**Nat: **fanfic…

**May: **Fanfic!!!

**Disclaimer: **My friend and I… are female…

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Rating: **T

**Previously: **Natsume left Konoha to look for Gaara in a place she knew was familiar to the both of them.

May is leading Sasuke to an unknown place… his hand in hers.

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_"People come and go in our lives…_

_But the ones that truly love you leave footprints in your heart"_

x X x

Natsume: -panting and gasping for air-… finally… I'm here -walks up hill-… please be up there… Gaara…

Gaara: -lying down on grass peacefully-… where are you?

Natsume: -drops to knees after reaching top of hill-… Gaara… -spots person-… -walks up to figure then smiles-… Gaara…

Gaara: -quickly stands up and turns to voice-… -eyes soften-… Natsume…

Natsume: -eyes fill with tears-… yogatta… -hugs Gaara-

Gaara: -hugs Natsume back-… Natsume…

Natsume: -cries on Gaara's chest-… yogatta…

Gaara: -kisses Natsume's head-… You worried me…

Natsume: I'm sorry… I'm really really sorry… -tightens hug-

Gaara: Don't be… it's just that… I couldn't take it without you…

Natsume: -looks at Gaara, eyes filled with tears-… I missed you…

Gaara: -slightly smiles-… don't leave again…

Natsume: -places head on Gaara's chest-… okay, I promise…

Gaara: -bends down to Natsume's ear-… you remembered this place…

Natsume: -nods head-… I stopped by Konoha… and May gave me the hint to remember…

Gaara: -smiles-… so you saw Yukiyouma… how was she?

Natsume: -smiles-… she was crying, happy to see me…

Gaara: …hn…

Natsume: ano… Gaara…

Gaara: Hm?

Natsume: do you… um… -takes a deep breath nervously-… do you love me?

Gaara: Natsume… -closes eyes-… don't ask such foolish questions you know the answers to…

Natsume: demo… -slightly looks away-… the last time I saw you… you just disappeared when I said I loved you…

Gaara: Natsume… -sighs-… you know I wouldn't do that…

Natsume: … I know… I'm sorry I doubted you… -looks at Gaara-

Gaara: -hugs Natsume tightly- don't worry so much…

Natsume: -hugs back-… I love you… -tightens hug-

Gaara: …hn… so do I…

x X x

May: -stops walking-… we're here! -turns and smiles at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -looks at May-… and this place is…?

May: -lets go of Sasuke's hand-… -smiles-… watch… -shouts-… UCHIHA-SAAAN!!! -waits then grins when echo returns-… -laughs slightly-

Sasuke: -stares blankly at May-… your favorite place?

May: Hai… -smiles-… -gaze turns to cliff-

Sasuke: -walks up to May-… what are you staring at? -looks at where May is staring-…

May:… Every time I come here… I fee like something is missing… -looks down-… but…

Sasuke: -puts hand on May's shoulder and turns her around to face him-… but what?

May: -smiles weakly-… I don't feel it anymore… it's like the thing… I was missing… came back…

Sasuke: -looks at May silently-

May: …-frowns slightly- What was it then? What is it that I… -looks at Sasuke weakly-

Sasuke: don't worry… -leans closer to May- (what am I… doing?)… I'll help you…

May: …Uchiha-san… I… -tears escape eyes-…

Sasuke: -looks into May's eyes-… what is it?

Neji: (Echo place… it was your…) -walking silently-… -spots Sasuke and May-… -eyes widen in shock-… Uchiha… and… May…

May: -closes eyes-… -cries-… -quickly hugs Sasuke-… I…

Sasuke: -sighs and hugs back-… I'm sorry…

May: …-frowns while crying-… sorry? F-for… what?

Sasuke: I… -tightens hug-… I tried to kiss you…

May: -eyes widen-… -looks at Sasuke-… k-kiss… me?

Sauske: -sighs and releases May gently, giving her his back-…I'm sorry…

Neji: -clenches fists and sends death glare at Sasuke- Uchiha…

May: -gasps-… -quickly steps in front of Sasuke-… -gently touches Sasuke's cheek-… you… sh-shouldn't be… sorry… -blushes-

Sasuke:… -slightly smirks-… do you want me to kiss you?

May: …-takes hand away from Sasuke's face-… -looks down sadly-… even if I did… the pain… inside me… it would hurt you… -bites bottom lip-

Sasuke: -smirks-… I'd like to see it try… -leans closer to May's face and kisses her softly-

Neji: -stares in shock-

May: -closes eyes while blushing, letting Sasuke kiss her-

Sasuke: -smirks-… -deepens kiss-

Neji: -runs up to Sasuke and May in panic-… get away form her!

Sasuke: -brakes kiss in annoyance and looks at Neji-… Hyuuga…

May: -takes deep breath from kiss-… -looks at Neji worriedly-… Hyuuga-san? Doshta?

Neji: -looks at May with hidden sadness- … nothing… I just thought Uchiha was...

Sasuke: -smirks- Mind your own business Hyuuga…

Neji: I was doing just that until I saw you kissing Ma-… Yukiyouma…

May: -hugs self and closes eyes-… Stop! Please! I… don't… understand…

Sasuke: -looks at May-… -takes her in his arms-… May… I'm sorry…

Neji: -stares at Sauske and May with eyes full of sadness-… -whispers-… May: …-slowly opens ayes and smiles at Sasuke tiredly-… -looks at Neji-… Hyuuga-san…

Neji: -looks away-… so you chose Uchiha…

May: -pulls away from Sasuke gently-… -walks over to Neji-… -takes Neji's hand in hers-… Hyuuga-san, what's wrong? You're not… being yourself…

Neji: -takes hand away form May's-… don't…

Sasuke: (che… he could be a bit more appreciative)

May: -places hands on chest, clasping each other- wh-what?

Neji: -looks at May-… just don't…

Sasuke: -glares at Neji-

May: -tightens clasp-… what did… why?

Neji: -smiles bitterly-… you even forgot what you used to call me…

-disappears-

May… -eyes widen-… I… wh-what? -turns to Sasuke-… Uchiha-san?

Sasuke: -pulls May into hug-… it's okay…

May: -cries-… I don't know what's happening…

Sasuke: -tightens hug-… Shh… I'm here…

May: Uchiha-san… -looks up-… thank you… I…

Sauske: -slightly smiles-… don't say anything…

May: -breathes out deeply- th-thank you… -falls asleep in Sasuke's arms-

Sasuke: -picks May up-… hn… she fell asleep from all the crying… -disappears to May's house-

x X x

Natsume: -laying on ground silently-…

Gaara: -sits next to Natsume- …bored?

Natsume: very… -sighs still laying on ground-

Gaara: Hmm… you know, -looks at Natsume-… you can go anywhere you want… have fun, you need it… -looks down and clenches fists-… just make sure you come back…

Natusme: -slighlty smiles-… That's very kind of you… but it's not that… there IS nothing fun to do anymore…

Gaara: …Sorry…

Natsume: eh? -looks at Gaara in confusion- for what?

Gaara: -shrugs-… I'm supposed to be a Kazekage… but… I can't even make you happy…

Natsume: -laughs-… but I am… just bored… don't be so hard on yourself… you're a great Kazekage… -sits up and hugs Gaara-… you're always there for me… and that's enough to make me happy…

Gaara: -looks down at Natsume-… I still don't like it when you're bored… would you… -looks away-… like to do something together?

Natsume: -looks at Gaara smirking-… like?

Gaara: you pick… -looks at Natsume and smirks back-

Natsume: -thinks-… -sighs-… I hate May for this… -looks at Gaara smirking evilly-… let's see if the Kaze kage knows how to play the oldest game in the book… -disappears-

Gaara: -smirks-… Hide and seek huh?... Fine… -gets up and starts to look for Natsume-

x X x

(Next day)

May:… -wakes up-… -looks around-… this is… my room… -gets up and washes self up-… -remembers yesterday-… -smiles-… Uchiha-san… -stays silent for awhile then looks down-… Hyuuga-san… -looks at self in mirror-… what did you mean? -leaves house when ready-

Neji: -walks around streets silently-

May: …-spots Neji-… -runs, wanting to glomp him but stops midway-…

-whispers-… I shouldn't, you're angry… -looks down-… -says from behind Neji-… H-Hyuuga-san…

Neji: -looks behind him slowly-…hn… Yukiyouma… -turns around then walks away-

May: W-wait! -suddenly looks up-… I… I'm sorry!

Neji: -looks at May slightly-… -looks down then walks away-

May: -walks a few steps towards Neji's walking form-… wh-why won't… you speak to… me? Wh-what did I do?... –tries to stop self from crying-… Why… are you acting… like I am nothing?

Neji: -stops wlaking-… hm… -continues walking-… you don't need me…

May: -looks up-… I… why? Why are you… being like this? -takes a breath then walks away, tears slowly falling-

Neji: -stays silent-… figure it out…

x X x

Natsume: -stays silent in tree-… -smirks and whispers-… he'll never find me…

Gaara: -taps Natsume's shoulder-… -leans near to her ear-… is this the best you can do?

Natsume: -turns around quickly-… Gaa-… -falls off tree-… Eeeek!

Gaara: -Quickly jumps down and catches Natsume-… Hello to you too…

-places Natsume on her feet-

Natsume: -laughs-… okay… I guess this proves you're a great Kazekage, ne?

Gaara: -hugs Natsume tightly-

Natsume: -chuckles and smiles-… I love you, cookie…-kisses Gaara's cheek-

Gaara: …….. -eyes twitch-…….. I will act as if I . did . not . hear . that….

Natsume: what? -looks at Gaara-…b-but why? It's sooooo CUTE on you!!!

-hugs Gaara tightly-

Gaara: …That's it… it's your turn to looks for the missing Kazekage… -smirks then disappears-…

Natsume: -blinks-… okay… -smiles then looks for Gaara-

x X x

(Night time)

May: -sits in Echo place-… it's not there… the feeling… -sighs-… what was it?

Sasuke: -looks at May kindly-… why do you insist on knowing? -walks up to May-

May: -looks up slightly surprised- …Uchiha-san! –tries to wipe tears away-…

-smiles weakly-… Hello…

Sasuke: hn… -smirks-… hey… -wipes tear away from May's lips-

May: -looks at Sasuke-… -smiles-… -closes eyes-

Sasuke: -kisses May's forehead lightly-… you are just… so sweet…

May: -leans onto Sasuke-… Wh-why… are you nice to… me?

Sasuke: -holds May tightly-

May: -smiles weakly- …Hyuuga-san was like you… demo… he…

Sasuke: I won't leave you, May…I promise… -smiles-…

May: -looks down shyly-… my name… you said it… -smiles-

Sasuke: don't want me to say it? -smirks-… your choice, Yukiyouma…

May: -gasps-… No! -quickly takes Sasuke's arm in hers- …s-say it, please!

Sasuke: -hugs May-… May…

May: -smiles-… Uchiha-san…

Sasuke: You can call me by my name… if you want… -tickles May lightly-

May: Eeek! -laughs lightly- I… I'm ticklish… Sa-… Sa-… Sasuke-san! …

-laughs when she tackles Sasuke-

Sasuke: -lets May tackle him- … hn… I can tell…

May: -smiles happily while on Sasuke-… Hee hee… Sasuek-san is soooo cute!

Sasuke: hn… but May… is cuter… -kisses May lovingly-

May: -eyes widen slightly before closing, letting Sasuke kiss her-… -hugs Sasuke tightly-

Sasuke: -hugs May back-

May: -brakes kiss-… Sa-Sasuke-san… -lies down on Sasuke-… don't leave me…

Sasuke: I'll never do that… -plays with May's hair-… never…

May: -closes eyes slowly-

* * *

**Nat: **Oi! May-no-baka! Where's the usual emotional footnote?

**May: **Eh? Oh that… hee hee… too troublesome…

**Nat: **Don't go 'Shikamaru' on me….

**May: **Who?

**Nat: **…. -sighs-… never the effin mind…

**May: **Un… Anyways, I hope you all liked it… .

Yogatta Thank - god…

I think that's about it… Un!

**Nat: **Shut up… That's Deidara's…

**May: **-waves at people-… JAAAAA NEEEEE!!!!

**Nat: **Whatever…


End file.
